Voldemort's Ascention
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: MMTR vs. MMAD. Chapter 8 is up! Please R
1. A Vacant Position

Disclaimer- plot is mine, characters ('cept for ones not in book) aren't  
  
Note- okay, so this is yet another Minerva/Dumbledore story, with some Tom Riddle thrown into the mix. It's about Minerva's first years as a professor  
  
Chapter one- A Vacant Position  
"Welcome Minerva, tabby dear, welcome to Hogwarts!" Albus said warmly as he gave the new arrival a hug. "It is so good to see you again." Minerva smiled at him. "Though I do declare you are no longer my little Tabby anymore." Minerva laughed.  
"I can hardly believe it myself." She admitted. "I do hope I'm qualified, and am a good teacher."  
"Of course you will be, I hired you didn't I?" Albus told her sternly, but laughed. He smiled broadly at her. "And I know you will be an excellent head of Gryffindor house."  
"I do hope so." They began to walk to Gryffindor tower. "This is so wonderful Professor Dumbledore. I haven't been here since my seventh year." Albus laughed.  
"Please, call me Albus. If it helps, I am just as nervous as you are. This is my first year as headmaster. I really don't want anything to go wrong, the only problem at the moment is a vacant position. We still don't have a potions professor, and head of Slytherian house. However, Headmaster Dippit said he had found one and was sending him here today." Albus frowned as he glanced out the window and saw the setting sun. "I wish he would get here soon though. Oh, here we are." Albus said happily. He introduced her to the portrait as Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, and the portrait gladly let them into the tower. They walked into the empty common room.  
"Well, here it is!" Albus announced. Minerva gasped in surprise.  
"It hasn't changed a bit in the three years I've been gone!" Minerva exclaimed as she walked around the room. Albus watched her and smiled. He was so happy she had accepted his offer to come to Hogwarts and teach Transfiguration. He had missed her in the three years she had been gone. His most fond memories of being the transfiguration professor were of training Minerva to be an Animagi. They had started in her fifth year, right after O.W.L.s. At the end of her seventh year, they had succeeded, and Minerva could turn into a tabby cat at will. In that, he had begun to call her Tabby. He turned to face her, and saw, with a smile, that she had transformed.  
"Tabby, I must say you look far more docile as a cat." He said. The cat meowed. "I didn't say harmless!" he quickly added, amending his previous statement. "I am fully aware that you have claws. I am simply saying that you look more docile, that is all." He went over, picked up the cat, sat on the couch and cradled it. "However, my love, you don't look as beautiful as you do as a human." The cat was still for a moment, and Albus blinked. When he opened his eyes, Minerva was in his arms. Slowly, he kissed her and she kissed him back. They stared at each other for a long moment. Albus put Minerva down gently on the couch, and sat beside her. They stared at each other for another minute, then Aberforth came stumbling into the room. Aberforth, at 13, was going to be a third year when the term started, and had come early with his brother. He had been excited to come three weeks early to school, but had been bored so far. He ran up to his brother and Professor McGonagall.  
"Albus, Professor, there is a man in the great hall, he says he is to be the potions professor, and wants to see you." Albus stood up, and Minerva did too.  
"Thank you Aberforth." Minerva said softly. Albus helped her through the portrait hole, and then followed her out. Aberforth watched them leave. They walked closely together, oddly. Weird, thought Aberforth. Nah, he thought, it couldn't be. He wouldn't, and besides, she would never... Hmmm, no, just not possible, thought the boy. Aberforth returned to his rooms and pushed his brother and the Professor McGonagall out of his mind.  
Albus and Minerva walked down the corridors to the great hall.  
"I wonder who it could be. Dippit didn't say who he was sending." Albus mused. He looked at Minerva.  
"Perhaps he is from Durmstrang or Beaubaxtons?" she proposed. She did not meet his eye. They reached the great hall and entered.  
"Minerva, what happened before-"Albus began, but he was interrupted by a voice at the opposite end of the room.  
"Hello back there! Professor Dumbledore, I mean, Headmaster Dumbledore, is that you?" the voice came closer, and a tall thin man appeared. He had dark brown hair and a handsome face. His eyes were a brilliant green. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked closer toward him.  
"Headmaster Dippit sent me to be the potions professor sir. I don't know if you remember me, Professor, I am-"the man stepped into the light and Minerva gasped and ran toward him.  
"Tom! Tom Riddle! Oh, Tom, I hadn't heard from you in so long I thought I would never see you again." She said as they embraced.  
"Minerva McGonagall, Dippit never said you taught here! Yes, I was gone, but I came back to England for this position. What amazing circumstances bring us both back to Hogwarts, together." They kissed. 


	2. Professor Riddle

Chapter 2- Professor Riddle  
  
By the end of the week, the entire staff of Hogwarts had arrived, and it was known that Tom Riddle and Minerva McGonagall had a romantic interest in one another. By the end of the month, September 1st, all the pupils had arrived and it was common knowledge (between staff and students alike) that Minerva and Tom were dating. When asked by bolder students, they confirmed the rumors.  
Everyone loved watching Tom and Minerva in love. They had a beautiful relationship, which many students (and teachers too) wished to emulate in their own lives.  
Their relationship was beneficial to the school in fact. For Tom Riddle had been a Slytherian, and Minerva a Gryffindor, and now were both heads of their respective houses. Three years ago they had been head boy and head girl, and were back again at Hogwarts, in love. And do to their head's relationship, Gryffindor and Slytherian were on good terms. They grew to be close, a friendship never attained before since Grodric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherian themselves had been at the school.  
Dumbledore never had a word to say about Tom and Minerva's relationship. They were his favorites of the professor; and the youngest, being only 20 years old, and the most brilliant, Dumbledore knew full well, after all, he was their teacher- they had been head boy and head girl. At every meal they sat beside him, Minerva on his right and Tom on his left. Albus knew they were devoted to him, adored and respected him. Albus just wished he could look at them and not feel his heart breaking. But all the magic in the world could not make that feeling go away.  
Everyone found Tom Riddle to be an excellent teacher. He was truly talented at his subject- Minerva herself, who had always been horrible at potions, took lessons from him.  
Tom never shared much, with anyone, about his three years away from England. As odd as it was, no one thought much of it, least of all Minerva. All that mattered was that Tom was here, now, with her. However, her love and the respect of all the students and collogues could not stop the rumors from spreading.  
Perhaps a jealous Ravenclaw or silly Hufflepuff started them. Only those two houses paid any attention to the thought that Professor Riddle was not all that he seemed. The Slytherian and Gryffindors, however, adored their charming Professor Riddle and lovely Professor McGonagall; king and queen of their respective houses, respected and loved by their student court. 


	3. Monkshood

Author's note- long time no update- sorry! This chapter makes things...a bit more interesting  
  
Chapter 3- Monkshood  
"Good morning Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said to Minerva as she came to the head table at breakfast one morning. "I hope you slept well."  
"Indeed I did, Professor Dumbledore." She replied kindly, "And how are you this fine morning?"  
"Excellent." He said. Minerva glanced at him thoughtfully. He looked slightly sad, but she couldn't place it. Minerva, however, had never been better. She loved teaching, she loved Hogwarts, and most of all, she loved Rom Riddle. As she thought of him, she heard several people gasp and giggle. She turned toward the noise, and saw Tom carrying flowers toward her. She too gasped. Tom came to her, kissed her, and presented her with the bouquet.  
"They are Monkshood." He said. "I picked them this morning for you." She took the flowers and smiled. Minerva felt something hard at her hands where she was holding the flowers and looked in surprise. A green stone snake with black eyes, enchanted to fit the bouquet, held the flowers together. She smiled again. Green was her favorite color, even though she was a Gryffindor.  
"Happy Halloween." He whispered in her ear. Minerva laughed aloud. She had completely forgotten.  
  
"These are beautiful Tom." Minerva said as she arranged them in her windowsill.  
"I'm glad you like them." He replied. "Care for a game of chess? We have awhile before our classes."  
"Alright." She replied. She got out the board, with Tom's green pieces and her red one, and the game began. It was long and hard and many pieces were lost on each side. However, Minerva got the lead, and Tom was vanquished. He remained with his king, a bishop, and few pawns. He had few moves left.  
"My favorite pieces are the knights." Minerva said to him, moving her last knight so it put his king in check. "They are the most fascinating by far. I like how they move too. They are the true warriors of the board. However, that sometimes means they make the most sacrifices."  
"I should certainly say so." Tom agreed. "Bishop to E-4." He commanded, and they both watched as Tom's bishop captured and killed Minerva's knight.  
Later on, their conversation turned to their students. Tom had three Slytherians whom he considered brilliant, and were closest to him. These were fifth years Abbot Crabbe, Alfanso Black, and Lucius Malfoy. Minerva could not hide her contempt for the trio.  
"Its not that their not brilliant. I should certainly agree that they are. But their attitudes, how they carry themselves! They treat all muggle- borns like scum Tom!"  
"They've never been cruel to me, and the country knows I'm muggle born. Oh Minerva, its just how they were raised. The Crabbe family is related to the Black family, the most highly regarded wizarding family in the country. And the Malfoys are powerful in their own right. Its simply how they were raised. Not everyone had the moral advantages you had while growing up, my dear. I certainly didn't." that was the only time Minerva had ever heard Tom mention the orphanage he was raised in. it startled her.  
"Oh Tom, I'm sorry. But no matter the upbringing, people shouldn't treat others the way those three boys do for any reason, especially based on their birthright. Tom, I'm sorry for bringing this up." She cried, obviously upset. Tom hugged her.  
"Minerva, it is I who should apologize. Please, please don't cry. I beg of you. I beg your forgiveness." And they were lovers again. All the while, the flower's marble snake's eyes glowed green.  
All of November passed, and half of December. The monkshood still remained in bloom, and Tom confessed he had charmed them so they would never die. Minerva took to wearing them in her hair. Dumbledore noticed one morning and complimented her upon it. Professor Nimphus, the herbology professor noticed this as well.  
"A very odd flower to give a beloved, or anyone for that matter. "he muttered to Dumbledore as Dumbledore watched Minerva enter the hall."  
"Why ever so Nimphus?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.  
"Do you not know the meaning of monkshood? Tom does for sure, when he came down to see me, he was carrying a flower book with meanings in it, and had the page open to the monkshood. He insisted on monkshood. " Nimphus questioned. Dumbledore confessed that he did not know the meaning of the flower.  
"It means, "A deadly Foe is near." 


	4. Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter 4  
  
Author's note- the story is moving along...slowly, but its moving. Things pick up over the winter break- I promise.  
  
Christmas break was soon approaching, and people were arranging to go and stay. Minerva had decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, along with Albus, Aberforth, Tom, and a few students. Minerva learned from Tom that Lucius Malfoy, Abbot Crabbe and Alfanso Black were staying over Christmas break as well. Minerva didn't know what to think of it. Tom hadn't spoken of the boys since that day he gave her the monkshood. It had upset her greatly, and now it seemed that she would be spending Christmas with them. But Minerva decided to ignore her emotions- they were just three spoiled boys after all, and not people to be scared of. Minerva couldn't explain it, but she was truly scared of those three boys. And abandoning her emotions didn't help the matter...  
Aberforth would be there at least. Minerva was happy for that. Aberforth was an excellent student, and she had promised to teach him higher transfiguration over the break. He was bright, almost as brilliant as his brother. Sometimes Minerva thought he surpassed Albus altogether. His friend, Alastor Moody, was also quite intelligent. They followed her around, and always participated in class. It was apparent Moody had a crush on her. The two boys had made it well known their dislike of the three Slytherian fifth years. In fact, many Gryffindor students had made that known to anyone who would listen. All of the teachers tended to agree with the Gryffindors- the boys were bad news. Except for Tom, that is. He still made it perfectly apparent that they were his favorite students. He announced to the faculty one day a lunch that they were staying to learn advanced potions form him- as Aberforth was staying to learn from Minerva.  
The staff encouraged this- they all hoped that Tom would be a good influence on the three boys. And so, with great anxiousness, the break arrived. The first day was much like the normal school day. Minerva rose early and went to breakfast. All of the students and teachers sat at one table- their weren't many people there. After a leisurely breakfast, Minerva and Aberforth went to her classroom and worked on Transfiguration. They broke for lunch, and then went back to the dormitories for a nap. They worked again for a few hours before dinner. Aberforth, being a quick learner, by that time, had already mastered the lessons Minerva had planned until the end of third year. After dinner, they had simple recreation time with the others staying over Christmas break until people felt tired and started drifting off to sleep.  
The oddities of the potions lessons began to emerge that first day. Most teachers who were training students over the break followed Minerva's pattern. However, Tom and the three boys left breakfast early, and used the deepest dungeons that only Tom knew how to get to. They didn't appear for lunch, and worked right up until dinner, then left again and only rejoined to group late at night. When asked about this unusual behavior, Tom claimed that potions was time-consuming, and needed intense dedication with few breaks in that dedication.  
The strange behavior only continued as the vacation progressed. 


	5. Suprises

Note- it's been so long since any updates! Sorry! Yeah, I have a bad computer. Ill update a lot, I promise

And progress the winter break did. Minerva's lessons with Aberforth went exceptionally well, and she thought that within a few years she might be able to teach him how to be an Animagus. She saw her intense talent within him. The potions lessons, no one knew how they were going. The boys never spoke of them, neither did Tom. All the professors and other students respected their wish for privacy. However, shock came when the three boys and their teacher did not appear for the Christmas celebrations.

"Odd, that Tom has decided to miss this festive day. And the three boys as well." Albus murmured to Minerva as she looked around the room expectantly for them.

"Odd indeed." She replied.

"Minerva," Albus began, "I have some suspicions about Tom, and the lessons he is giving the boys, and," But Minerva cut him off.

"Don't worry Headmaster." She said coolly. "I've heard your talk among the other professors. I know the views on Tom. And I take it as my duty to go and fetch him, if you do not object." Albus said nothing, and the two only stared at each other. "Why are you jealous of his brilliance, Headmaster? Are you scared he will surpass you someday, as the greatest Wizard there is? He has already surpassed you in my heart." And with that, she marched away to the corridor leading to the dungeons.

Minerva fumed as she walked away from the Great Hall. It was true she heard rumors, about Tom and the three boys. She had never heard Albus spread them, but was sure he was aware of them nonetheless. He couldn't find it in himself to accept her relationship with Tom. And that, for some unknown reason, made Minerva furious.

She came to a locked door, and heard voices inside. The bottom had a hole in it, so after a moment, she turned into her tabby cat and crawled thru. She hid in the shadows, and looked for Tom. How surprised he would be to find her here. Maybe he had forgotten it was Christmas day. She heard voices, and used her cat hearing to listen in. Tom was talking. But in a cold, cruel voice...

"Do you understand today's lesson?" he asked. The boys responded in unison.

"Yes Lord Voldemort."

"We will ascend to the Christmas celebrations of the others for today. Once again, I must impress the need for secrecy on all of you. Black!" The boy looked up, and timidly answered.

"Yes, Lord?" Tom grinned wickedly.

"I don't believe you understood my command of secrecy. You spoke too much to one of your fellow students. Crucio." Minerva winced as Black writhed and screamed in pain on the ground. "Imperio." Riddle commanded. Black stopped, and stood up. "You will obey me now." Black nodded. Riddle led the three boys out of the dungeon, and up the corridors to the great hall. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Minerva left too. She scampered all the way back to her chambers, where she transformed back into herself, so she could cry. She cast her eyes to her beautiful bouquet of the monkshood, which only made her cry more. She did not notice, had never noticed, that whenever she was in the room, the eyes of the snake glowed green.

Albus watched Tom and the boys enter the room, and watched expectantly for Minerva to follow. But she did not. He did not ask Tom, at the moment, he did not feel like facing Tom. It was true, their were rumors about Tom Riddle and the mysterious classes. But he had no part in them. True, he had listened eagerly, trying to hear anything that would make Tom less worthy of Minerva's love. He never had joined in spreading them, but he had never defended the young man's integrity that he had been shown for the 4 months, which he had been employed. However, when they all sat down for the Christmas dinner, Minerva still had not appeared. Albus, who sat beside Riddle, looked around curiously for her. It was unusual for her to miss a meal. Riddle was looking for her too, though Albus did not notice that.

Minerva woke up slowly. She had fallen asleep after returning to her rooms. For a moment she did not know where she was. Then she saw the calendar. December 25th. She remembered after that. Minerva rose slowly, and got ready to go to the feast. As she was fastening her robe, she saw the calendar again. The 25th. Her mind finally comprehended. Shouldn't she have? Why didn't she? Shit. She thought.

Albus, tired of looking for Minerva, leaned over to Riddle.

"Tom, do you know where Minerva is?" he asked.

"No, I thought you knew?"

"Well, I sent her down to fetch you, and she never came back." A variety of expressions crossed Tom's face. Then he saw her.

"Ah, there she is Albus." He smiled to her and motioned her into the chair beside him. She smiled back into his eyes, and they shared a lovely Christmas meal together.


	6. An unbreakable Bond

Author's note- yay, im back. I love this story the best, so I'm continuing this one first.

The day after Christmas was a day off from all the lessons of the students staying over the holidays. Minerva found this was the only thing she had to be happy about. She lay in bed and hadn't moved since the night before. She wasn't truly asleep, she wasn't truly awake. She lay there, half thinking, half dreaming.

Minerva could hardly comprehend what was going on, and what was happening in her life. Her future had been bright, her future, and Tom's. She was in love with Tom. And now, there was a bond between them which could never be broken- another human life. She had cast a spell to make sure, and it was true. Minerva was to have a child.

And what tom was now- that made her truly ill. A monster, a true, evil monster. She wondered how long he had been like that. Was he like that when they were in school together, young and innocent, when they had the whole world in front of them? When she leapt into his arms in the fall, so happy to see him, did he have those evil intentions? When he held her, late and night, and kissed her hair and called her his one and only lady love, was he thinking his evil thoughts? Who was Tom Riddle? Who was Voldemort? And what was she going to do? Albus was right, she suddenly thought.

"Knock knock" the door opened, and Minerva sat up. Tom Riddle came in. "Oh, Darling, you're ill." He said softly as he sat down on the bed beside her. Minerva could not utter a reply. "Christmas feast not agree with you?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Go, Tom, I'm sure the students need you. I'll be fine." She murmured to him. It took much convincing, but he left. Minerva then fell into a deep sleep. She couldn't tell how long she slept; it was dreamless; all she knew was when she woke it was sunny and bright out, and it was Aberforth awaking her.

"Professor? Are you alright? my brother sent me to see you. We were to begin lessons an hour ago. Whatever is the matter?" she stared at him for several minutes, but then got up and somehow when about the day.

It was difficult to pretend everything was as it was before, but not as difficult as she had imagined it would be. She was merely civil to Albus, and pretended to continue to be in love with Tom. Except she thought she might not be pretending, that she might still actually love him. And that made her more frightened then she was of dating him and having the baby. She was going to have the monster's baby. Minerva had considered getting rid of it, but found for some reason she did not want to do it. she wanted to keep the baby.

Christmas break seemed to go on forever that year, but it finally ended, and the rest of the students returned. It was noticed by all that Tom had a circle of students, of followers, all of the Slytherian house. It was said that he taught them Slytherian genealogy, since their families were longtime members of the Slytherian house, but Minerva knew the truth. There were sessions, training, for something, just like over Christmas. But for what she did not know.

Albus watched Minerva's actions with concern. She ate little at meals, was paler then usual, and always looked tired. He tried to catch her eye, but she would never meet his eye, merely concentrating on the meal in front of her, which she was not eating. She never spoke to Albus outside of the dining hall.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about Professor McGonagall?" he asked his brother one night when they played chess in his chamber.

"Why do you ask?" Aberforth replied.

"I am concerned, she does not seem herself lately." Albus admitted. Aberforth nodded deeply.

"I see." He said, "You really do care for her." Albus didn't reply. His silence said everything.

January turned to February, and February into March. Minerva began to wear her teaching robes everywhere, even to dinner, when she would normally wear a gown. She and Tom were not as close as they had been, though still dating. Tom's Slytherian Genealogy Society was taking up all of his out of class time, and Minerva became dedicated in a project of her own. Despite her thoughts earlier in the winter, Minerva decided to begin Aberforth in his Animagus training now, so that he had more time to become one. He was happy to be taking such a big step, although his extra lessons took up all of his out of class time.

Tom hardly ever came over for chess any more, and Minerva kept a few Monkshoods for her hair, but threw out the bouquet, the snake and all. She did not notice the green glowing eyes. But others had. Aberforth was always an observant individual.


	7. Secret Spilled through Sickness

Note- see, im updating! Enjoy!

The month of March passed slowly, but eventually April came. Minerva, though living in fear and in agony, found she was amazed and in awe of what was happening with her body. Although it was hidden all day under her robes, at 5 months, her pregnancy was beginning to show.

For Aberforth, however, the month passed quickly, with his Animagus lessons beginning. Every day he would have lessons for up to three hours after his classes had ended. Saturday was the day off; they both needed a break for at least one day a week. On Sundays, Minerva had Aberforth over for chess in the afternoon, and they talked about his progress.

"What happened to the flowers?" he asked her one day.

"What flowers?" she replied, looking up at him.

"The monkshood, they used to be on the windowsill." Minerva explained that she had thrown them out. "What about the snake clap?" She replied that she had thrown that out as well.

"It was creepy how the eyes glowed green." Aberforth said. Minerva looked confused, so he explained how the eyes glowed green, and seemed to move. "I could never concentrate on my chess." He said with a smile. They then resumed talking about his lessons.

Minerva found that Aberforth was her only true friend those days. She certainly spent more time with him then with any other person. She rarely saw Tom anymore, but that was truly a blessing. She still was merely civil to Albus. They did not have a friendship anymore, and neither of them knew how to bridge the gap. Aberforth knew this, and it was a bit hard for him to be with his brother and with Minerva, and see how they act. But he loved them both, and knew that their was nothing he could do. Aberforth was a good brother, and a good student. He was wise beyond his years. Aberforth was 13, but he was an old 13. He acted older then his peers, because of how he was progressing in school, and because his brother was the headmaster. He never was angry at Albus for it, but he resented being different. And then, on this Sunday, he didn't resent being special anymore.

"Aberforth, excuse me for a moment. I don't feel well." Minerva said. She didn't look well either. She looked pale, and sick. Minerva felt pale and sick, and rushed to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, and Aberforth could hear her throwing up and swearing. He grimaced at the sounds. Then, to his horror, he heard a slow moan, like a wounded animal would make, followed by a thump.

"Professor McGonagall?" he shouted. "Professor?" he heard no reply. A thousand thoughts shot through the young man's head. What was wrong with her? He had to help her. He ran into the bathroom. He saw her sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were opened, but he could only see the whites. They focused, and she stared at him. Aberforth knelt down and lifted her up. He held her in his arms. "Professor? Are you alright?" her eyes focused on him.

"Albus," she whispered. Aberforth's eyes widened, "Albus help me. I'm sorry Albus. I need your help, I have a," She clutched her stomach and groaned more. Aberforth was shocked. He had no idea what to do. So he just sat there and cradled her. He thought to himself how strange this was. Minerva slowly came to, and looked up at him.

"Professor, are you alright? You just, fainted, and I" he stuttered. She merely stared at him.

"I'm tired Albus. I'm sorry for how I've acted." She murmured, and then shut her eyes again. Aberforth picked her up, and carried her light frame into her bedroom and put her softly on the bed. He propped her head up on pillows.

"Should I get the nurse, Professor?" he whispered to her, not sure whether she could hear

"I'm alright, I'm alright. I'm sorry Albus, I'm sorry." And she drifted back off to sleep. Aberforth slowly backed out of the room. For some reason, he did not want to get his brother, he did not want to go and get everything. He did not want to leave her.

Aberforth conjured some calming tea, and walked back into her room an hour or so later. He saw that Minerva was sitting up in bed, staring at her hands. She looked up at him.

"Hello Aberforth." She whispered. She motioned for him to sit on the foot of the bed. "What happened?" He explained how she had fainted and what she had said. Minerva nodded. Aberforth looked at her, and she looked at him.

"Professor, whatever could it be? Are you allergic to something you ate? Are you overtired? You were so ill, you look better, but could it happen again?" Aberforth talked to her. He was worried, what if she was deathly ill, but did not know it? Then something popped into his head.

"Professor? Does this have to do with being an Animagus?" Minerva nodded.

"Perhaps." She said, "Aberforth, I would like to get up now." He nodded, and helped her to her feet.

"I just don't know Professor." He said as he walked with her out to the sitting room. "I knew my mother had sicknesses like that, she is an Animagus too." He helped her into her seat, and returned to his own. "It was a part of being an Animagus, but my brother told me it happened when she was-"He stopped short, and stared at Minerva. Then, he looked at her stomach.

"Yes." She said coolly. "It's true." Aberforth's jaw dropped.

"What, ho-how? Who, what?" he stuttered. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what to do. He was in shock.

"Almost 5 months." She replied. She rose to her feet, and with dignity, pulled her robes back, so it was visible she was pregnant. Aberforth tried not to stare. "I found out over Christmas." She said as she sat back down. "Now that you mentioned it, I remember reading that this is how animaguses react to pregnancy if they transform at all during it."

"Why do you still transform then Professor?" Aberforth asked. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"I am the Transfiguration Professor, Aberforth. Using my Animagus skills is a part of my job. Besides, what is my excuse?" then Aberforth realized the truth. This baby was a secret. She hadn't told anyone about it.

"Why haven't you told my brother, Professor? He would help you for sure. He cares about you so much, Professor." Minerva smiled sadly at him.

"I'm afraid I have offended your brother too greatly for him to help me with anything, Aberforth. I have acted in ways I wished I could take back. There are many things I wish I could take back." She looked at the Monkshood in the windowsill sadly, and Aberforth followed her eyes. He knew the answer to his next question; the father of the baby was Professor Riddle. He suddenly realized everything Professor McGonagall had been going through, and he began to cry.

"Oh, Aberforth," she said softly, "I'm sorry." And she came over and dried his eyes and kissed his head. "This is my problem, dear one. I'll handle it. I'm sorry, it was not right of me to share it with you." Aberforth cried and cried, but looked up at her and said strongly,

"No, I want to help you. Anyway I can. You are important to me and to Albus, and I want to help you. How can you go on not telling anyone about this? It must be so hard. How can you do this to yourself?" Minerva knew he was right. She had to do something, and not hide this anymore. She was pregnant. The baby wasn't hiding anymore, and neither could she.

Aberforth left Minerva a few hours later. They calmed down, and talked about everything. They decided the best thing to do was to continue on. Minerva did not tell Aberforth what she had seen, with Tom and the unforgivable curse. She didn't like that he was involved in her problem with the baby; she couldn't let him get more involved. She made his swear not to tell Albus, and he promised.

Aberforth promised not to tell Albus, and he would keep that promise. Minerva knew she had to talk to Albus. She decided not to tell him about the baby, which was too personal. Aberforth shouldn't even know. But Minerva knew she had to tell Albus about Tom, and what Tom was doing. Maybe Albus would find out what Tom was trying to achieve. As for herself, Minerva would deal with Tom and his followers, Albus, Aberforth and his lessons, and her baby, all one day at a time.


	8. A truth told

Author's note- ok, I'm back, again; this is my favorite story so I'm going to finish it.

IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ: I made a mistake in the timing of Minerva's pregnancy. She actually conceived in October. When Aberforth found out, she was seven months pregnant, however because she has such a small frame, the pregnancy did not show very much. Sorry bout that.

Chapter 8-

Minerva processed about her work and her life slowly after the incident with Aberforth. He still came every day for lessons, but they took to having dinner afterwards sometimes, and discussing Aberforth's experience at Hogwarts, Minerva's past at Hogwarts, and both of their lives. No one but Albus missed them in the great hall. Tom never came to dinner these days either, always studying with the Slytherian group he had formed. He and Minerva never saw each other anymore, except a letter she sent him saying that the relationship had been wonderful, but they both had to move on with their busy lives. Aberforth kept his promise to keep her secret to himself, although Minerva knew that he wanted her to talk to Albus. Minerva decided to keep her promise to herself, and talk to Albus, not about the baby, but about Tom and the Slytherians.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva began one morning at breakfast. She was very nervous about talking to Albus; she hadn't in months besides simple hellos and goodbyes during staff meetings. "I was wondering if I could meet with you sometime soon about an issue. It is of…some importance." Albus looked at her for a long time. He was surprised at the strain in her voice as she talked to him. Whatever the meeting was about, it was obviously very important to her. He wanted to cry at the change he had seen take place with her since Christmas. She was quieter and paler, and often ill. She kept to herself, or just kept the company of Aberforth, who she was training to be an Animagus. Albus was worried that she was putting too much extra work on herself by training the boy, but it seemed that sometimes the only person she ever saw outside of her classes was Aberforth. Albus had seen them become good friends, and even though it was extra work for Minerva, she needed a friend. He had watched her relationship with Tom disintegrate. Not in a harsh way, but it simply faded away as Tom worked harder with his Slytherians and as Minerva secluded herself from people. Albus was concerned for her health. She was often ill, and had a cough she could never quite throw off. Minerva had taken to wearing bulky winter robes all day long; she said she was often chilled, although it was the custom of the people of Hogwarts to wear more normal dress for meals or informal occasions, Minerva kept to her heavy, large black robes. Albus had wanted to reach out to her so many times, but just didn't know how.

"Certainly Professor McGonagall." He replied. "When would you like to meet?"

"As soon as possible if that is okay with you." Minerva replied.

"In my office then, after morning classes?" he proposed. Minerva nodded.

Albus paced in his study, waiting for Minerva. He was nervous at what she had to say. He watched quietly as she walked into the room.

"Have a seat Professor," he said as congenially as he could. Minerva sat down, and then she began to speak.


End file.
